


midnight reunion

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: February prompt challenge [2]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Break up sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, February Prompt Challenge, Fingering, Makeup Sex, Midnight rendezvous, Rough Sex, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, horny belle, naughty mr gold, smut without plot, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: February Prompt Challengeprompt 19.19“It’s midnight, what do you want?”she met his angry stare and hesitated. she really wasn't sure why she was here. she missed him.she missed his warmth beside her. missed the way he wrapt his arms around her in a tight embrace and held her all through the night.but..





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's the smuty prompt remix 
> 
> of today's prompt.
> 
> 19“It’s midnight, what do you want?”

“It’s midnight, what do you want?”

he said with a growl when opened his door to find her standing on his doorstep wearing nothing but a oversized T-shirt.

she met his angry stare and hesitated. she really wasn't sure why she was here. she missed him.  
she missed his warmth beside her. missed the way he wrapt his arms around her in a tight embrace and held her all through the night.but  
she couldn't bring herself to admit that to him.yet, even though that was the whole reason she came here tonight.to tell him she still loved him and missed him but..

instead she grabbed him by the the little lapels of his pajama top and kissed him.

he tentatively wrapt his arms around her pulling her closer then suddenly  
he pulled away breaking the kiss.

"belle." he croaked.

"I'm horny! she exclaimed shoving him back into the house.

"I need you." she said pushing him back against the wall and frantically kissed him.

slowly he slip his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss as his hands held onto her waist. 

she moaned against his mouth and moved his hands lower placing them on her ass. he playful squeezed  
her ass.

"yes, please.don't be gentle with me." she said giddy with excitement.

"lets take this up stairs."  
he huskily said.

"no, I want you here.now! she replied kissing his neck.

"alright,sweetheart. let me at least shut the door." he said grabbing hold of her shoulders and pulling away from her.

after he closed and locked the door.  
he leaned back against the wall opposite her. they stood in silence, staring at each other both suddenly uncertain how to continue.

"don't call me sweetheart, I'm not yours anymore." she bitterly stated.

"I know." he simply replied.

they'd broken up over 2-weeks ago.  
it had been a stupid disagreement.  
a silly argument that had spun out of control.that afternoon was the last time they saw each other or had spoken a word to each other.despite, living in the same small town.some how they managed to avoid each other until now.

"I shouldn't have come here tonight, not like this. I should have at least dressed up a little.maybe worn some sexy lingerie." she said gesturing  
at her baggy T-shirt. 

he moved from his side of the room and invaded her space.

"i think you look pretty sexy." 

"can you feel me ", Belle." he asked taking hold of her hips and gridded his hard erection against her. 

she moaned closing her eyes.  
feeling him rubbing up against her arousing her.

reluctantly, he stepped back looking at her with those dark eyes that always made her weak in the knees.

he took off his pajamas top as walked into his darken living room and sat down on the couch.

biting her bottom lip she followed after him.

removing her panties she straddled his lap. his hands slowly moved under her shirt groping her breasts and roughly pinching her hardening nipples.she moaned becoming more aroused by his touch.

"do you like this." he rasp.

"yes." she breathlessly replied. slowly grinding her crotch against  
his hard erection.

he hissed,grabbing onto her hips and moving her hips more aggressively.

"belle." he breathe bucking his  
own hips.

 

she cried out when his fingers entered her. she thrusted her hips  
as he repeatedly plunged his fingers  
into her wet pussy.

"yes, I like that." she rasp. nipping at  
his lip while he brought her to the breaking point.he roughly pinched her cilt and she broke crying out  
as she came.

breathing heavily she rested her head against his shoulder while his sticky fingers moved slowly up and down her thighs.

"satisfied." he asked with something dark in his tone.

"no, I want to feel you." she replied.

"you want this? he growled rubbing his hard cock against her.

"yes, yes! I need you inside of me." she moaned.tilting her back enjoying the feel of him beneath her.

belle pulled off her shirt as he maneuvered himself out of his pajamas bottoms.lining them up  
she sank down into him shivering with pleasure as filled her.

she held onto his shoulders as they began to move while his hands gripped her ass.

"there, there's my girl." he groaned thrusting into her.

"I'm not..she whimpered when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"oh,oh..yes! harder, fuck me harder." she cried out bouncing on his cock.

"fuck, I'm..he moaned. pushing deeper. harder, into her quivering pussy.

to soon she felt him come inside her. the sensation of his cum filling her sent her over the edge and she came calling out his name.

"will you stay the night? he asked breathing heavily.

"will we do that again? she asked panting. 

"as much as you like, if you spend the night." he replied with a  
lustful grin.

"ok." she whispered in his ear. 

spent and exhausted by their late night activities they laid down together on his couch. 

"are you cold? he asked as he possessively wrapt his arms around her.

 

"no, I'm not cold. I'm warm."  
she drowsily replied as she fell asleep in his warm embrace.


End file.
